The present invention relates to a control program for an action game in which one of a plurality of characters moving in a game space is selected to be an attack target, in response to an operation of a game player.
In the so-called arcade game apparatuses installed in game centers, etc., game players compete with each other, or a game player and a computer compete with each other by firing guns or others have been continuously popular.
With the recent speed-up of the computer processing and development of the computer graphic technique, the so-called 3D games using three-dimensional, cubic image displays are usual. The 3D games are dominant in the competing games, Realistic games can be enjoyed. However, game operations by the game players are increasingly complicated, which requires high skill of the game players. This will not find it difficult to make the games enjoyable only by manias.
Then, game apparatuses assist the game players in operations so that even beginners can easily enjoy the games. To give an example, the selection operation of a game player selecting characters for the game player to attack out of a plurality of characters is provided, and when the game player selects one character, the bullet aimed at the character is recognized as a hit even if the bullet is a little off the character while the direction of the character of the game player is controlled to automatically face toward the selected character by a prescribed operation even if the selected character is not looking toward the character of the game player.
In order to make the selection operation simple, in which a character is selected prior to an attack so that the competing game can be enjoyed by any one, a game apparatus automatically places a plurality of characters to be sequentially qualified for selection, and a game player operates to select those of the thus qualified characters. For example, a plurality of characters are numbered, and the game apparatus qualifies the plurality of characters to be selected in the order of the numbers, and the character having the last number is followed by the character of the first number so as to sequentially qualify the characters.
When characters in a game space is few, the above-described control method of sequentially qualifying characters to be selected can qualify all the characters to be selected in a short period of time, which facilitates a game player selecting characters.
However, when characters in the game space are many, it takes considerable time to qualify all the many characters to be selected, which disadvantageously makes it difficult for a game player to efficiently select characters.
Some of the characters in the game space may be outside the view of a game player, and even when such characters are qualified to be selected in the game, he cannot know it, which has often confused the game player.